People Change
by JackxCodyxlover
Summary: Sydney Evans was a 27 year old model. What happens when she runs into the two people she hated the most in high school? Will she forgive them? Have they even changed?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot and the two character I made up.

**warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

This is my first story so please take it easy on me. any advise would help, and please review. This is a highschool story and has alot of characters.

* * *

Sydney Evans was a 27 year old model. She was 5'9'' and small framed woman. She had blue eyes and long brown wavy hair. She was just your girl next door, natural soft features and perfect smile thanks 2 years of braces in 9th and 10th grade. Sydney was not the prettiest girl through high school but she wasn't ugly. She grew into her figure. After high school she went to collage at Michigan State. She then got runner up on America's next top model and her career took off from there.

Back in high school Sydney was not popular but she danced hip hop out of school. She was quite and had few friends. She had maybe to boyfriends through high school. Evans had an older brother who was 2 years older then her and the star of the basketball team. Girls always tried to be her friend to get with him so she gave up on friends. Not to mention she was made fun of all the time by people because she was so quiet and not a perfect Barbie.

Sydney loved to watch wrestling her favorite was Triple H she thought he was really good and funny. Now she liked John Cena as a wrestler but hated him as a person along with Randy Orton. She hated them they were the two who made fun of her in high school. She only wish they could see her now. Nobody never knew it but she found them both really attractive particularly Orton. In high school she had a crush on him even though he made fun of her but so did every other girl in school. Randy always had a girl friend.

Alex Evans her older brother was now 28 and married and happy and Sydney wanted that. Alex and Sydney were never really that close in high school but now they were as close as ever. Alex was friends with John and Randy in high school because they all played basketball together. Now Randy and John were wrestlers and Sydney couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Sophie are you ready to go?" Sydney asked her best friend of four years now.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag." Sophie grabbed her bag and walked out the door with her best friend.

Tonight they were going to Monday Night Raw, for the first time. Both were big wrestling fans when they were not busy being models. The had front row seats right by the ring corner. They also had back stage passes and were all dressed up in there tight skinny jeans and tops that made there boobs look big.

"I'm so excited." Sydney said grabbing her friends hand as they walked in and took there seats.

"So am I. I cant wait, hopefully I will see Randy. He is so sexy." Sophie said knowing Sydney hated him. Sophia Lopez well known as Sophie was part Puerto Rican. She was a 5'7" and brown eyed beauty. With her long brown hair and pearly white teeth she was able to get almost any guy she wanted.

"I hope he loses and I hate him." Sydney rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So you don't think he is sexy? I know you do, just admit it." Sophie knew what she was doing, when your best friends for 4 years you know that person more then anyone else.

"I didn't say that he wasn't I don't like him though."

"So you do think he is sexy?"

"No." Sydney was lying through her teeth.

"Liar."

"Fine, he is but I still hate him." Sydney said in defeat. They watched the show Triple H won his match against Sheamus and Sydney went crazy. John Cena also won his match against the CM Punk. The last match was Randy vs Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. When Randy came out Sophie got really excited but calmed down and smiled and clapped when Randy went and did his signature pose on the ring post they were sitting by. Sydney just stood there and rolled her eyes wanting it to be over. Orton locked eyes with her and smiled and she gave him a death look when he finally broke eye contact.

"He was so looking right at you." Sophie said jealously but happy at the same time.

"No. he wasn't and if he was I really don't care because he is mean and not someone I want to ever see again.

"If you say so." Sophie knew how mean he was to her in high school and it was bad but she knew that she had a crush on him deep down inside. After the show was over they used the bathroom and headed backstage to meet the superstars. Sophie was really excited but Sydney was not. The two made a bet that if Randy won then they would go see him backstage if he lost they wouldn't go see him. But Sophie won the bet because Randy won.

Sydney sighed, this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot and the character I made up.

**Warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

This is only the second chapter please review. It will help a lot because I don't know if I going to continue. If I get more reviews I will probably continue. Please bear with me it will start out slow but it will get better. My last chapter was a litle short and most chapters will not be that short. I don't know how often I will update, I am hoping at least once a week maybe twice. But again pleasse review because nobody reviw my last xhapter but i got alot of hits so right now I feel my story is bad if you dont agree pleasse tell me what you think.

* * *

The two girls made there way backstage and into the cafeteria and sat down to get some food. They each got a bottle of water and a cup of grapes to share.

"I wanna meet Triple H." Sydney said.

" We will lets just take it easy, I don't want people thinking were creeps." Sophie said.

" I never realized it but Ted DiBiase has a really nice ass." Sydney was checking him out.

"Wanna go talk to him?" Sophie smiled.

"Yes!" They got up and walked over to him and introduced themselves to him.

"Excuse me. Hi, I'm Sydney and this is my bestfriend Sophie." Sydney said.

"Ted DiBiase." He shook their hands and smiled. "Are you guys new divas?"

"No, just big fans of WWE." Sophie said.

"Oh, well you guys look like divas. Are you guys models of something?" Ted asked trying to act a little cocky.

"Actually, yes we are." Sydney said blushing at his words.

"Okay then. You guys are very pretty." Ted said suprided that they actually were models.

After about 10 min. of blushing and chatting Ted asked if they wanted to get some drinks with him and a couple of his friends tonight. They agreed without sounding desperate but deep down they wanted that more then anything. After exchanging number they went off to meet other superstars and divas. It was around 12 now and they had to meet Ted outside at 1 am to head to the bar.

"I can't believe we are going out tonight with Ted DiBiase." Sydney said.

"I know and you so like him." Sophie said.

"No, he is just super sexy." Sydney blushed.

"You have those dreamy eyes and your blushing." sophie said knowing her bestfrind reactions when she see a hot guy she likes.

"No I don't. He is just really hot."

"You are so hard headed sometimes."

* * *

"Who else do you wanna meet?" Sydney asked.

"Our favorite diva." Sophie smiled.

"Okay to find Maria."

When they found Maria she was with Maryse but they didn't care because that is justone more person the got to meet. After talking to the girls they figured out maryse was a lot nicer then she was on the show and really liked her. They also figured maria was alot smarter and was really funny.

"You guys should come out with us and Teddy and some other people tonight." Maria told them.

"Were alredy going. Ted asked us eariler when we met him." Syfney told them.

"Awsome. Well we got to go get ready so we see you guys later." Maryse pointed out.

"Alright." They gave each other hugs and went there own directions.

* * *

"Okay now Triple H, pleasse!" Sydney begged.

"Fine." Sophie said.

They quicky made there way to find Triple H.

"He is right there." Sydney pointed out.

"I know not lets go." Sophie walked over to him.

"Hello, I'm Hunter etter known as Triple H." Hunter stuck out his hand out to shake Sydney's hand. Sydney just stood there star struck.

"She's a big fan, I'm Sophie." She shook his hand.

"I can tell and nice to meet you."

" Yoo.. youuu... ...yourr... Tri.. Trii... Tippple ...H." Sydney said.

"Yes, thats me." Triple H shook her hand. After alittle Sydney calmed down but still really star struck.

"I a big fan. But she is not." Sydney said.

"I can tell." He laughed. "Who your favorite?" Hunter asked.

"Randy Orton." Sophie told him.

"He is a good wrestler but I am better then him." Hunter said.

"I still a fan of you but he is my favorite." Sophie told him.

"Have you meet him yet?" Triple H asked.

"Nope were going to meet him next." Sophie smiled really big.

"Well you better hurry I heard he was leaving here soon and I got to get a move on anyways girls." Hunter informed then after they had been chating for awhille.

"Okay then it was nice metting you." Sophie said giving him a quick hug.

"Pleasure." Hnter returned then friendly guester. "Nice metting you to Sydney."

"No trust me, it was my pleasure meeting you." Sydney blurted out. Hunter laughed and gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek showing his apreation to his fans. He also autographed the t-shirt she had brought with her.

"Do you know were we can find him?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah let me show you." Hunter said as he lead then to the dressing room that said Randy Orton on a plaque hanging on the door. Sophie could feel the buterflys in her tummy.

Hunter knocked on the door. "Hey Orton its Hunter."

"Hold up one second." Randy put his jeans on over his boxer shorts as he had just got out of the shower. He threw his towel around his neck and opened the door.

"I brought you some visiters that wanted to meet you." Hunter said shaking his hand.

"Okay thanks man, I'll see you around." Ortan said as Hunter turned to leave. He waved to Sophie and gave Sydney another hug before he exited Ortan's doorway and walked the other way.

"You guys can come in. You don't have to stand out there. I'm not that mean." He smiled and talked as if he was a King. They walked in and sat down on the bench in his room.

"Hey hold on one second let me go get a shirt on and I will be right out." Randy said as he grabbed his phone and walked into the other room.

* * *

Second Chapter tell me what you think pleasse it will help alot. Thanks again and remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot and the character I made up.

**Warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

Third Chapter! Thanks to AlexandraY2Jfor the review. Please review and let me know what you think guys.

* * *

In the other room Sophie was blushing so much her face was the color of a tomato.

"He is so sexy and in those jeans they hugged his ass and thighs perfectly." Sophie said.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. Let's just get this over with." Sydney rolled her eyes for the first time in about an hour with many more times to come later that night.

In the other room Randy threw on a tight t-shirt that hugged his body that he was going to wear tonight. Then he texted his best friend since grade 6, the one and only John Cena. "My loccer room, two hot chick, you ass down here now." Randy pressed send on his I-Phone.

"On my way." John replied. Randy let a smile cross his face and walked back out to the girls.

"Sorry about that was prepared for any visitors." "I'm Randy Orton." He held out his hand to shake Sydney's hand.

"I know who you are and I honestly really don't care." She said looking at him.

"Umm okay, what did I ever do to you?" Randy asked stunned at her disrespect.

"A lot of things, a alot." Sydney rolled her eyes. Sophie was speechless. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Open up Randy, its John." Randy went over and unlocked it and let his best friend in. "I got your text message and damn you are right." He agreed with Randy's text saying he had two really hot chicks in his locker room. " Hey, I'm John Cena." John held his hand out to Sydney.

"I also know who you are and I don't care. She the one that wanted to meet you guys not me." Sydney said with a major additude.

"She did the same thing to me and I dont even know what I did." Randy told John.

"Me either." John agreed.

"Umm Hi, I'm Sophie Lopez." Sophie barly got the words from her moth as she shook both of there hands.

"Whats wrong with your friend?" Randy asked.

"You and John, she hates you guys." Sophie told them.

"Why?" John asked.

"You need to ask her that." Sophie told them knowing it wasn't her place to let them know why he hated them.

"So why do you hate us?" Randy asked the tall beauty.

"Don't remember me do you?" Sydney laughed.

"No we don't." They said together.

"Does the name Sydney Evans bring back any memories?" Sydney rolled her eyes and started to walk the other way.

"Oh my gosh." John and Randy's mouths droped as they looked at each other. They quickly caught up with her and got in her way so she couldn't leave.

"Move pleasse, I am not in the mood for your insults like in high school."

"What happened to you?" Randy asked. John looked her up and down surprised at how different she looked.

"She got hot is what happened." John smiled.

"I know that, but when?" Randy asked stunned at her beauty.

"After high school, probably wishing right now you were never so mean to me." Sydney was proud of her beauty and willing to tease the boys.

"Yes, I was stupid back then but I changed, _people change _that was high school this is now."

Randy said.

"We need to go we promised someone we meet then outside in 10 minuets." Sydney said giving Randy the cold shoulder.

"Can I get your number at least?" Randy asked hoping for a yes but already knowing the answer. Sydney started to walk away but then stoped and turned to Randy shaking her head as she let a smile cross her lips and turned around and left followed by Sophie.

They met Ted Maria and Maryse outside and rode to the club Aqua. It was all blue walls and the music was blasting. It was dark and the smell of alcohol lingered in the air. People grinded on each other to the music in the middle of floor.

"Two of my friends are meeting us here if thats okay." Ted told the girls as they walked in and found a booth. Ted sat by Sydney who sat by Sophie. Maria and Maryse sat oppisite of them. Ted got up from the end when he saw two men aproching him.

"Oh god." Sydney said when she saw it was Randy and John. Ted greated them with a hug whille Sydney filled in the girls why she hated them so much. Randy took a seat next to Maria and John sat on the end.

"Look who it is again." Randy said talking to the two girls.

"Joy!" Sydney said annoyed that a night she thought was going to be the best night ever just went to the worst. "I need a drink." Sydney said.

"I go with you." Ted said as they made there way to the bar. "Why do you hate them so much?" He asked confused.

"I went to high school with them and all through high school they made fun of me and played pranks on me and were so mean because I wasn't the most pretty girl out there.

"Well look at you now, your beautiful." Ted smiled.

"Thanks, your not bad yourself." Syd blushed as she took a drink of her beer. After her and Ted finished a beer and talked they felt like they had got to know each other. When she looked out on the dance floor she say Sophie grining with John and Maria with Randy. Maryse was with some guy she met and dancing with him.

"You want to?" Ted asked.

"Want to what?"

"Dance silly." Ted got up and put out his hand she took it as he let her to the dance floor. There bodies fit together like one as she grinded on him as the music play and she could feal him starting to get hard but she didnt care she was having so much fun. Her hips swayed with the music making Ted's member harder my the second. After about five songs she heard someone cut in and say mind if i take take over. Ted just looked at Sydney and then at Randy and sighed and steped off. "I have to pee but when I get back shes mine again." He said knowing Randy really wanted to talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot and the characters i made up.

**Warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

Sorry it took a long time to post, I just have been really busy so here chapter 4. Also thanks to I love Edge Jeff and RKO and katyfc for review thanks guys it mean alot.

Rate and review please.

* * *

"Deal" Randy said placing his hands on her hips. She quickly pulled away from his touch.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at him giving him a death look.

''Trying to dance with you." Randy said.

"Why?" The more words that left his lips only made her anger increase.

"Because I want to and I want to get to know you." Randy said truthfully.

"Well I already know you and don't want anything to do with you." She stormed off and found Ted as he was walking out of the bathroom and kissed him making sure Randy saw it. It felt so right she didn't plan on it to feel so right she just wanted to prove to Randy that he was never going to get her. She knew it was wrong to use Ted but right now she wasn't using him she was starting to like him.

When they pulled away after a few seconds her eyes still shut finally flickered open.

"Wow." Is all Ted said.

It was about four in the morning and Sophie and Sydney had to leave because they need to get a hotel room because they hadn't found one yet. Maria and Maryse had left so it was only the five of them now.

"We have to go because we have to find a place to sleep." Sydney told Ted as the song ended.

"You can stay at my place tonight if you want. I can sleep on the couch." Ted told her.

"Sophie hit it off with John pretty well so I bet he wouldn't mind letting her crash at her house."

"That would be so nice and I would love to. Let me go talk to Sophie." Syd said as she told Sophie what was going on. John gladly agreed to let Sophie stay at his hotel with him. Before they left Sophie gave Randy and Ted hugs before her and John left. Sydney said bye to John trying to be nice since he had been respectful to her the whole night. She ignored Randy when he said bye to her and left with Ted.

As they got to Ted's hotel it was four thirty and both were very tired. "Let me grab a pillow and Ill be out of the room and on the couch." Ted walked toward his room to grab a pillow.

"Ted I feel bad for kicking you out of your bed. You can sleep in there to it's a big bed as long as you don't try anything." She smiled.

"I can't promise." Ted smiled as he crawled into bed with her. They laid facing opposite directions at first. Ted was in his boxer and Syd in just a one of his wrestling t-shirts. Ted rolled over so he was face her and then she did the same. She stared into his eyes and smiled. "Do you think you will ever forgive Randy?" Ted asked.

"I don't know but right now I not going to because I don't know him or trust him." She said.

"Fair enough, I don't want to sound like I'm sticking up for Randy but he a really good guy now you just got to bring it out of him sometimes and he has changed I heard stories of Randy and him being rude to people." Ted tried to explain to her.

"I will think about it.""I will probably never see him again anyways." Sydney said as she got closer to Ted so she was snuggled up to his side.

"I bet you will because I going to make sure you see me again." Ted smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Is that so?" Sydney looked up into his eyes.

"You tell me?" Ted asked as he bent don't and slowly kissed her. The kiss was slow but nice. Her hand went to his chest as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. After about five minuets of battling for dominance they pulled away. She rest her head on his chest along with her hang and snuggled up next to him.

"Yes, you will seeing a lot more of me." They both smiled and feel asleep in each other arms.

* * *

"I can't believe I am going home with the John Cena." Sophie said a little drunk with her heals in one hand.

"Well believe it because it's happening." John responded opening his hotel room as they walked in.

"Hope the couch is comfortable." Sophie told him knowing he didn't want to sleep on the couch.

"Have you seen the size of my bed? It's huge, big enough for the both of us." John said having no intentions to sleep on the sofa.

"Fine." Sophie gave in and followed John into the bedroom. It was huge, a king sized bed in the middle of the room with silk sheets.

"Damn." Was the only word Sophie said as she looked around in awe.

John just smiled and started to take of his shirt. Also something Sophie looked at in awe. His tight shirt clung to his muscles. Then followed his tight jeans. Sophie stared as he undressed, he smiled when he realized she was watching.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting ready for bed." He said pulling out one of his Cenation t-shirts and throwing it at her. She went in the bathroom and put it only leaving only her thong on under it. She folded her clothes in a pile and placed her bra on top and walked out of the bathroom.

"Nice, you look hot. I think it's because you are wearing my t-shirt." He said be cocky but she liked it.

"Funny, but where can i put these?" Sophie asked.

"I got them." He said taking them from her and placing hem on the dresser. "No, bra I see. That will just make the getting the clothes off part a lot faster." He said joking.

She shook her head and climbed into bed as he winked at her and got in on the opposite side of her.

"So I guess tomorrow is good bye for good." She said turning to face him as he did the same.

"I guess, but it doesn't have to be. I can always come visit you or buy a plane ticket and have this amazing friend of mine come visit me." He said thinking she just wanted to be friends.

"Let me guess, that's me?" She turned over placing her back to him.

* * *

Sorry It took so long. I have been really busy, please review I have not been getting many reviews but lots of hits. So I feel that my story is bad if I don't get any reviews. I would love it if I could get at least 3 or 4 reviews. PLeasse guys a simple I like it is okay even if you don't like it coment and say it needs work. Please review it means alot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot and the characters i made up.

**Warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

Sorry it took a long time to post, I just have been really busy so here chapter 5. Also thanks to kiki254 and Shining Starr123 for reviewing chapter 4. Please review. I would like to have at least 2 or 3 review on this chapter.

* * *

"Why did you turn away?" He asked thinking he said something or did something to make her upset.

"I'm tired." She lied as a tear rolled down her face. Why was she crying when she wasn't even dating the guy. She thought they hit it off at the club they had gone to but obviously not.

"You're lying." He said raping his arm around her waist.

She finally turned over and faced him starring right in his eyes. Her breast were pressed up against his tight chest and there legs touched. She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back slowly moving his hand under her shirt, and groping her breast with his hands teasing her nipples between his fingers. She wanted to have sex with him but she didn't want to be just another girl John hooked up with after some flirting at a bar. She pushed his hands away from her chest as he pulled away.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked confused with her actions.

"I don't want to be another girl you just hook up with." She truthfully spoke. She smiled to herself when he called her babe.

"You're not going to be." He said as he pushed his lips against hers. Sophie sighed into the kiss and kissed his back only to pull away a second later.

"I don't believe you." "You're probably just saying that so you can get it in with me and I bet you tell every girl that you sleep with that." Sophie wanted to have sex with him but also have something more than a one night stand.

John sighed and rolled back over. "Good night."

"Are you mad now?"

"No I'm proving that I don't just want to have sex." John said honestly.

"We can still make out" Sophie smiled.

"Making out won't take care of this" "It will only make it worse." John pointed to his hard on.

"Well I guess we can figure something out." She moved closer to him hip and straddled his waist. She leaned down and took his face in her hands and kissed him. She moaned into the kiss giving John a chance to move his tongue into her mouth and she gladly accepted. As the kiss got more heated John flipped them so he was on top. He moved to her neck and pressed kisses to the side of her neck. He moved his hands up her shirt and pushed it up slowly. Sophie leaned up slowly so he could remove her shirt throwing it to the floor leaving them in only there underwear. John lips made there way down her neck to her nipples sucking on then as Sophie moaned as her back arched off the bed.

He kissed her again before going back down kissing her neck and stomach along the way till he found himself face to face with her pussy. He took his finger and pulled down her thong removing it from her body leaving her naked lying in front of him. He look up at her and she had eyes shut. He smiled as he inserted a finger in her women hood she moaned in pleasure.

Soon followed by a second finger. He scissored her hitting her sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers.

"Fuck ... John." She moaned as she finally gave way to her orgasm. John pulled his two fingers out of her pussy and instantly into his mouth, cleaning up all her juices. When Sophie finally returned from her bliss, she smiled and pushed John down on the bed and found herself on top of him. "Time to return the favor." She smiled kissing his neck.

"Sophie no you can't." John said not wanting this to just be sex. He knew Sophie was a good person and didn't want to use her like the rest of the girls he had before.

"Why not?" Sophie was surprised at his words.

"Because you even said yourself you didn't want this to be about sex." He said truthfully.

"But you just..." Her words trailed off as John interrupted her with the silencing of his lips on her.

"It's okay." He pulled away from the kiss. He wanted to flip her over and fuck her brain out but he knew he couldn't with her.

"Good Night." Sophie rolled over to face the other direction.

"Night." John turned his back to her back before falling asleep. He liked Sophie but he wanted Sydney. She was different and just like Randy he wanted to know her.

* * *

The next day Sydney woke up with a smile on her face. It was 10 and she was laying beside Ted DiBiase Jr. in bed. His arm was wrapped around her waist, she tired to move away from him slowly without waking him up but that didn't work.

"Good Morning beautiful." Ted yawned.

"Morning." Sydney smiled.

"A few of us are going out for lunch before we leave. Do you and Sophie want to join us?" Ted asked in a sleepy tone.

"We love to. But i wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Sydney pouted.

"I don't want to go either but I have to for my job. Come here." Ted pulled up the covers as she accepted his offer and joined him. They laid cuddled together facing each other as Ted kissed the top of her head not wanting to let her go.

"We got to get ready." Sydney said disappointed.

"Fine." Ted groaned. They both went to get a shower and get ready for lunch.

Sophie woke up to an empty bed with a note...

_Went to gym with the boys. I'll be back soon. Oh yeah __and get ready we are going out to lunch as a group before we have to leave. _

_John_

Sophie got up and began to get ready. She took a shower and did her make up. John came back a little later and got dressed and showered before the two left for lunch.

Ted and Sydney got there first followed by John and Sophie. Just as they sat down a strange but so familiar face walked in.

"What is he doing here?" Sydney asked in a upset tone.

"He wanted to come." Ted explained.

"Who care he shouldn't be here." Sydney said.

"To late now." Ted sad as Randy reached the table and sat down in a chair in between Sophie and John.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Randy said.

The waiter waked over to get there drink orders. "What can I get you to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Water." Sydney said.

"Same." Ted told the waiter.

"I also want water." Sophie said.

"I think we all do." Randy said. John agreed with him and shook his head.

"Okay I am right out with your drinks." The waiter told them.

"So what time are you guys leaving today?" Sydney asked.

"Well it's about noon now and are flight is at three so once were done with lunch we headed to the airport." John told her.

"I wish you guys could stay longer." Sophie pouted.

"So do I." Randy replied. Sydney rolled her eyes.

The waiter came back with there drinks. "Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"I would like the house salad with Ranch to the side no eggs." Sydney told him.

"I would like the 12 oz. steak with fries, cooked medium rare." Ted said.

"I want the house salad with no egg also but with Italian dressing to the side." Sophie told her.

"I would like the 12 spicy wings." Randy told him.

"I want the 12 oz. burger pleases with a side of fries." John ordered.

"Okay your food should be out soon." The waiter collected the menus from the table.

"Are you girls going with us to the Airport?" Ted asked.

"Yes we are." Sophie replied.

"Well we got one car so its going to be tight but we will be okay." John said.

"So how long have you guys been best friends?" Ted asked trying to make conversation.

"Four years." They said at once. They looked at each other and smiled. They continued to talk till there food came. They all got to know each other a little better since they had met. After the waiter gave them their good they ate in almost complete silence. After they finished eating they each paid for their own food, even though the boys offered the girls declined.

"I think you should drive instead Ted." Sydney said as she got in the car in the middle.

"Well we worked this out. John doesn't want to drive. John and Randy are to big to fit in the back seat so if I drive Randy has to sit in the back beside you." ted explained knowing she would not want to sit next to Randy at all.

"Okay Randy can drive then." Sydney gave up. Randy was driving and John was in the passenger seat. Sophie sat behind Randy and Ted sat behind John while Sydney sat in between Sophie and Ted. Everyone knew in the car why they were sitting like this but also there was another reason that Sydney would soon figure out why.

* * *

Sorry about leaving you gus hanging. But keep reading to find out what happens. Please review and let me know what you guys think so far. Should I continue? Thanks guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot and the characters i made up.

**Warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

Sorry it took a long time to post, I just have been really busy so here chapter 6. Also thanks to xOhSweetInsanity who review all of my chapters. Thanks alot. please review and rate!

* * *

"I wish you guys could have rented a bigger car." Sydney said.

"This is all they had." John told her.

"I so glad the airport is close." Sydney complained. They arrived at the airport around one in the afternoon. When they pulled up Randy parked and everyone quickly got out of the car except Randy. Before Sydney got out of the car he locked all the doors.

"Real funny Randy, now let me out." Sydney demanded.

"Not till you talk to me." Randy told her.

"No." She said as she tried to unlock the door but it had child locks on all the doors.

"Child locks." Randy smiled.

"You're going to miss your flight." She told him.

"That's okay I don't have to be there tomorrow anyways till later because I don't have anything going on." randy had his mind set and was letting her find an excuse to let her go.

The others three started to walk away with there bags to go get them checked and ready to go.

"I hate you." She hissed at him.

"Then let's fix that." He told her.

"NO! I want nothing to do with you. My life sucked all through high school because of you." Sydney screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry but I don't know what you want from me." He told her.

"Don't you get it I just want you to leave me alone." She signed and relaxed into the seat.

"I just want one chance to get to know you." He admitted.

"Why now?" "It's only because I'm pretty now, but if I still looked like I did in high school you would want nothing to do with me." He confronted him knowing that the only reason he wanted to talk to her.

"You were not ugly in high school just not pretty. I sorry I never got to know you in high school. What do you want from me? To admit that if you did look like you did in high school I would never talk to you? I don't know if I would I might." Randy admitted truthfully.

"Honestly, why did you do it? All those years why did you never stop?" She started to cry.

Randy looked down. "Honestly I don't know I was young and stupid but I was wrong and I am trying to fix it but you won't let me." He meant hat he said. She just didn't know. He had changed and she didn't want to see it.

She looked into his eyes, she did believe him. But she didn't want to. But those deep blue eyes made it so hard.

"Just give me one chance to get to know you. I never try this hard and I don't know why, but there is something about you I just want to know." Randy looked deep into her eyes.

"One chance and you're done. Oh and don't expect me to be your best friend." She gave up. It was to stressful to resist him. From his intense blue eyes to his toned body he was irresistible to any women with any sense. She had just fell in a trap that she might never get out of but she couldn't help it she was tired of his games and hating him.

"Thanks I won't let you down." He smiled and wiped her eyes. He unlocked the car door and she quickly got out of the car. Randy got out and grabbed his bags out of the trunk before giving the keys to Sydney.

Okay let's go catch up with the others." Sydney said.

"After you give me a hug!" Randy opened his arms to her.

"Fine." Sydney new there was no getting out of this. She walked over and raped her arms around his waist. All she could do was smile. His body was so perfect and his touch made her have butterflies. He smelled so good she just wanted to stay like this forever.

Randy pulled away and grabbed his bag and walked off to find the others with Sydney. Sydney felt a weight taken off her shoulders no more trying to hate Randy and avoid him.

"See now you don't have to go around acting like you hate me all the time. Doesn't that take just too much effort?" Randy said knowing that she didn't want to hate him.

"Don't push it now." Not responding to his question because he had just read her mind.

"If you say so." Randy flashed his pearly whites in her direction making her blush.

They walked to catch up with the others, who were going though security.

"Thanks for leaving me guys." Sydney pouted.

"Sorry babe, but Randy really wanted to talk to you and were all tired of seeing you two fight." Sophie told her best friend holding Johns hand.

"Well Randy and I are okay with each other now." Sydney told the group.

"Wait, is this a joke? Are you guys playing us and trying to get us to believe that Randy and Sydney are getting along?" John started laughing. "You had me there for a second to, but come on you guys can't get along. I don't think it's possible." John announced.

"Well believe it because it's true." Sydney told him still shocked at the fact that she had just let Randy into her life without a death wish.

"Prove it." Ted said.

"How?" Sydney said looking from Ted to Randy. Randy just had a big smile on his face, and saw an opportunity and took it.

Randy bent down and kissed Sydney softly on the lips. After a second he pulled away. "Is that enough proof?" Randy asked the group. Everyone was in shock, including Sydney. John was a bit jealous but let it go trying hard not to get involved with Sydney as more then a friend. Ted was fuming because Sydney had enjoyed it from the look on her face and all hope of her becoming his one day had washed away. Ted walked away saying that he had to use the restroom, when really he need to cool down and get his heart rate down.

Sydney was speech less. She was thinking of how much she had just loved that kiss. She melted into it. She couldn't tell whose kisses were better, Randy's or Ted's. But she knew she better figure it out fast.

"That happens to a lot of girls after they kiss me. You don't have to stand there speechless." Randy said joking with her.

"Randy, I can't be mad at you for kissing me because I liked it, but I don't think it was worth risking what I feel for Ted. I'm sorry." Sydney said running to find Ted. Randy just stood there in shock; he never got rejected by anyone.

* * *

Chapter 7 should be out sometime next week or later this week I hope. Thanks please review and rate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot and the characters i made up.

**Warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

Sorry it took so long to upload. I keep forgetting to upload it. Its a short chapter forgive me. I hoping to uploady the next chapter by wednesday. Thanks to mizkitty104 and xOhSweetInsanity who reviewed my last chapter. PLease review guys it helps!

* * *

Sydney ran after Ted. "Ted wait up!" Sydney called after him. He ignored her and walked into the men's restroom.

Randy stood there not knowing what to say or do. He was mad at himself for losing his once chance at a friendship with Sydney, that he had worked so hard to get. He didn't know why he kissed her it just sort of happened. He realized he might be starting to have feeling for Sydney and it scared him.

Sophie was in just as much shock as Randy was. She had to admit she was majorly jealous because she had a crush on Randy since she can remember. At that moment she realized she wanted Randy more then she did John but she was starting to have feelings for John. Sophie needed to talk to her best friend about this whole drama mess fast.

Sydney knocked on the door. "Ted, please come talk to me." Sydney asked him.

Ted was jealous and having to admit it to himself, killed him. He was Ted DiBiase; he could have any girl he wanted. But all he wanted was Sydney.

"TED DIBIASE, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Sydney pounded on the door.

"If you don't open the door I'm coming in." She announced to him.

"Sydney, please just leave me alone just give me a chance to think." Ted told her.

"Ted I'm coming in." Sydney pushed open the door. She stood there looking at Ted who was standing facing the mirror holding himself up on the counter. She could tell he had been splashing water on his face, because he had drops of water dripping down his face.

"Sydney please just give me a moment to breathe…. Alone please." Ted asked.

Sydney walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. In response he turned to face her. Her baby blue eyes locked with his matching beautiful blue eyes. She smiled and leaned in and he leaned in at the same time. Right before there lips touched Ted turned his head.

"You really think I was going to let you kiss me after you just kissed that that dick?" Ted whispered in her ear. He smiled at her in a smug way showing he wouldn't fall victim to her sweet smile.

"Maybe, I was supposed to be the one to pull away." She bite her lower lip.

"Well I guess I beet you to it them." Ted told her.

"Then why did you walk away? Just admit it you were jealous Teddy." She said in a seductive tone and smiled.

"I was not jealous of him. That is one thing." Ted told her.

"Ted?" She asked him again.

"Why don't you go back out there with Randy? I'm sure he will be happy to have you with him." Ted explained before leaving.

Sydney leaned up against the wall and slid down so she was sitting on the floor. What had just happened? Ted wasn't supposed to be the one in control she was, but that didn't work out for her. Ted was supposed to admit he had feelings for her so she could play hard to get. But Ted had turned all her tricks around on her and now he was playing hard to get, if he even liked her still. Sydney mind was going crazy with questions about what just happened with her and Ted. She walked out to the others. "Ted is mad." She told the others.

"We just saw him come out and grab his stuff to board the plane." John told her.

"I need to talk to him." Sydney complained. Her relationship with Ted could end, he was leaving and they were not on good terms.

"Hey can I talk to you Sydney, please?" Randy said feeling bad about what he did.

"Sure, just make it quick." Sydney needed to talk to Ted and had limited time.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the kiss. I really don't know what got into me. I think I was just excited you forgave me earlier. Plus look at you, your beautiful." Randy said in all honesty.

"It's fine I just think I have feelings for Ted. Just don't say anything please I want to be the one to tell him." She asked him.

"Alright, I respect that." He told her.

"Thanks Randy and thanks for calling me beautiful." She told him.

"No problem." He smiled. "Now go get him, you only got like 10 minuets before we have to leave." Randy told her. He wanted her to be happy.

"Thanks again." She hugged him tightly around the neck. It felt nice to her; she liked his strong arms around her. After about 30 seconds she pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get back." And with that she smiled and took off to find Ted.

Sydney boarded the plane in search of Ted. "Mind if I sit down?" Sydney asked.

"Yes I do. Please just give me space, when I'm ready to talk to you I will call you okay?" Ted said be up front and directly to the point.

"Alright." She got up to turn to leave when Ted grabbed her. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly on her lips. Yes he was mad at her but he needed that before he left.

"What was that for?" Sydney asked opening her eyes, she was so happy he did that. The kiss was perfect to her.

"I couldn't let Randy have the last kiss before we left." He smiled. "I'll call you when I cool down alright?" Ted asked.

"Alright, bye Teddy." She got out of the plane and went to find her friends.

* * *

Really short I know. Please review.

Preview: Next few chapters or chapter big surprise from Sydney nobody will guess, lots more drama to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to anyone who reviewed my last chapter. Please review. Sorry about the wait. I have writers block so sorry this is short

* * *

They hadn't talk to the boys since they left about a week ago. They had missed them and wanted to call them. But they knew they would be busy with Raw and they had a flight to Arkansas at 11 am the next day. So after Raw they headed up to bed.

The next morning they showered and ate breakfast. After breakfast they were off to the airport. When the got on the plane Sophie sat by the window and Sophie next to the isle. They sat like this every plane ride because they both liked them.

After getting off the plane they head to find a hotel. They signed in the Hilton; they shared a room big enough for both of them. After grabbing some lunch the girls went for a three mile run. When they got back they took a shower and tried to figure out what they wanted for dinner.

"How about noodles?" Sophie asked.

"Sure thing." Sydney said pulling out some Roman noodles.

In the other room Sophie had received a phone call from John. His voice made her jump on the inside.

"Hey babe." John's voice made a grin like an idiot.

"I miss you." Sophie bit her lip.

"I miss you too; we will be home in like two weeks." John did miss her but he also missed Sydney and he didn't know if his feeling could grow for Sophie if he didn't let go of his feelings for her best friend.

"Sorry about your loss last night." Sydney told him.

"It's alright I will probably pick up a win next week." John told her.

"Well surprisingly I have to run instead of you." She told John.

"Where you guys headed to?" John smiled at her comment.

"Bikini photo shoot in Arkansas ." She knew he would wish could come.

"Am I invited?" John asked.

"I wish, but you will be working." She told him.

"Oh yeah, but the photo shoot sounds like more fun." He told her.

"Not really, but I got to get going." She frowned.

"Alright I'll call you later this week or sometime next week." He told her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Alex and Sara are having a baby." She told John.

"That's cool, I'll give him a call." John talked to his old high school friend sometimes but not as much as he wished. It was hard with his job to talk to anyone outside of the business.

"Okay, and don't tell Randy I think Sydney wants to tell him." She told him.

"Alright will do." He explained.

"So how's Ted?" Sophie asked him.

"Busy, I think he is over the kiss. They are not even dating he must be falling hard or playing hard to get." John told her.

"I think both. Tell him to call Sydney when he gets a chance she misses him even though she would never admit it." Sophie smiled.

"Alright, I will talk to you later." John said.

"Bye Johnny." She smiled and hung up the phone.


	9. Author's note

Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I have updated but with school and homework I am really busy. Plus, I have writers block for this story so I am leaving suggestions and ideas for this story up to you guys. If you have any ideas please comment or message me and let me know. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the WWE Stars. I only own the plot and the characters i made up.

**Warning: **sex, drama (If I missed something message me and I will add it)

I know it has been a few months since I last uploaded. I really caught up in school. Here is Chapter 9. Please review and rate it make me want to write more and upload faster

* * *

Sydney and Sophie headed off to there shoot for Vogue. Sydney had posed with an Austrian male model with the sexiest accent she had ever heard and deep blue eyes with dirty brown hair. Sophie was with a tall Mexican with dark hair and black eyes. She thought he was attractive but she found a lot of male model attractive that was the point of being a model.

After the shoot to Sydney's surprise the Austrian model: Riley asked her out to dinner. She accepted his offer. Her and Ted were not dating and she was free to see who ever she wanted.

Sophie headed home to call her parents and catch up on some work then off to bed.

Riley took Sydney to a little restaurant down the street. They had chatted till dinner was over.

"Thanks for the date." Sydney took his hand hoping he wouldn't pull away.

"My pleasure." He smiled at her.

"Do you want to go to a club?" She asked him. She need to have some fun and just let go for a little.

When they arrived at the club Sydney was ready for some fun. "Do you want a drink?" He asked her.

"Yeah, thanks." She told him as they sat down at the bar and had a beer. Soon they were on the dance floor grinding and riding all up on each other. Sydney could feel his semi- hard on through his jeans and smiled. A few hours later it was two in the morning and Sydney was ready to head home she had had two beers and if she had had one more she would have been drunk.

Riley walked her back to her hotel, and she invited him in. When the got inside she took him straight to her bedroom. One night stands usually were not her thing especially with models because you never know when you were going to have to work with them again but right now Sydney didn't care. She could tell he was a good guy and would probably be a good boyfriend but at that very moment she didn't need a boyfriend just someone to hold her for the night.

The next morning Sydney woke up to see Riley with his arms around her. She was surprised he had not left. They ended up not hooking up last night just down major kissing due to the lack of having a condom. She thought he would have left right then but he didn't. Sydney felt bad because he seemed like a great guy. She woke him up and made breakfast for him and Sophie. After breakfast he gave her his number and she gave him hers. He kissed her and left.

"What the hell happened? Did you get married?" Sophie was surprised to fin Riley still at there hotel.

"Nothing." Sydney told her the truth.

"What really happened?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing, we didn't have a condom." Sydney told her.

"That's a good guy then." Sophie said.

"I know." Sydney knew exactly what she meant.

A week later the boys were headed back to St. Louis for two day. It was Friday and they were leaving Sunday morning. Sydney and Sophie were waiting for the boys at the airport. Sydney had not talked to Ted since they had left. When the boys were in sight Sydney could tell that all three boys were headed toward them. Ted had on a tight tee along with a pair of snug jeans. Randy had a black v-neck on that hugged his Pecs and a pair of dark denim that showed off his huge thighs. Sydney wanted to kiss him he looked so hot. John had on a Nike blue track suit. When she caught Ted eye she smiled receiving a smile back.

She ran up to him and jumped into his arm. He smelled so good she didn't want to let go. "Thanks for calling me Teddy." Sydney joked.

"Sorry things got really busy." Ted frowned. Sydney and Sophie gave the boys hugs then went to load up the car. The girls dropped off the boys at there houses so they could un-pack and check in at there houses. They decided to meet later at the girls place for dinner.

"You looked happy to see Ted and Randy." Sophie told her best friend.

"I am but more excited to see Ted." She admitted.

"They all looked good. I mean I like John, but damn did you see Randy? He was walking sex." Sophie pointed out.

"Yes I saw him. I know he looked good, but I'm starting to like Ted." She told her.

"Starting?" Sophie corrected her. "What about last night?"

"I'll tell Ted later, but were not dating so he can't really get mad." Sydney said knowing she had made a mistake.

"I know you betting then that, Sydney you were trying to release sexual tension." Sophie laughed.

Syd just shook her head. "Let's go make dinner." Sydney said. The girls cooked pasta and breadsticks. They set the table and cleaned up before the boys arrived. Randy arrived first following John and Ted. Dinner was quiet at points. They talked about what happened at wresting for the past three weeks.

After dinner the girls cleaned up while the boys picked out a few movies. They made popcorn and watched movies all night. At two the girls feel asleep and so had Randy on the couch. John and Ted decided that they would carry the girls up to there beds then leave then were not going to bother with Randy. They had figured out waking up Randy meant a grumpy Randy. John carried Sophie to her bed room and covered her up.

"John?" Sophie whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." John sat down beside her.

"Okay good. Are you leaving?" She asked, her eyes were still closed.

"Yeah I am." John told her.

"Alright night then, can I have a goodnight kiss?" She asked.

John bent down and kissed her. "Night, I'll call you in the morning." John told her.

"Alright, bye." She said as John turned and left for his car.

Ted scooped up Sydney in his arms and smiled. He was glad she ran up to him today and gave him the first hug instead of Randy. He did have time to call her over the three weeks, but not much at all. Plus he was trying to get the Randy kiss out of his mind. He laid her on her bed and tucked her in. He looked at her and smiled she looked so relaxed when she slept. He bent over and kissed her forehead gently.

"Randy, is that you?" Sydney asked.

"NO, it's Ted." Ted frowned, hearing Randy's name.

"Oh, okay" Sydney was still half asleep but smiled when she heard it was Ted.

:I'm leaving, I'll call you tomorrow." Ted told her.

"NO, Teddy don't leave me." She whined.

"Fine." He said going over to her bed and sitting down to get in.

"You can't come in my bed with a shirt on, so just sleep in your boxers." She told him. "When you're done, will you help me out of my jeans and shirt?" Sydney was not scared to sleep in her underwear and sports bra in front of Ted. Ted quickly took off his clothes and slowly started to remove Syd's. He was getting nervous because he didn't want to make Sydney uncomfortable.

"Teddy don't be shy." Sydney told Ted. "You act like you never spent the night with me." Sydney cuddled up next to him.

"Well this time you are almost naked." Ted said.

"So are you. You can stay the night if you want to." Sydney told him.

"I want to, but if I do I might be tempted to try to have sex with you and I don't want to do that yet. Especially since I haven't seen you in 3 weeks." Ted sighed. He can't believe he had just said that before if a woman had even told him that he would have said yes without a stutter. "I should probably get going. Call me when you get up, I want to spend tomorrow with you since we have to leave Sunday." Ted told her.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Sydney said disappointed. She moved off him and sat up. Ted did the same. Ted saw right through it. He was over the Randy kiss and he could tell she was trying. He was starting to have feelings for her and he didn't want to mess things up. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in. He kissed her and took control; he grazed his tong against her bottom lip and asked for entrance. She gladly let him in. Sydney loved kissing Ted his kisses were different from Randy's. Ted was a sweet, perfect and romantic. Ted pulled away leaving Sydney speechless. He kissed her one more time. "I'll see you tomorrow, night." Ted turned and left.

* * *

Please rate and reviw. Thanks


End file.
